Rich as Bastards
by SomeWhereFarOff
Summary: Riku and Axel are you average hobos...while Sora and Roxas are your lovable rich as teenagers. Can Riku and Axel win their hearts? Chapter 4 up! AkuRoku, RiSor, LeonCloud
1. Coming

_When you are in need_

_I'll be there for you_

_When you are gone_

_I'll be there to take your place_

_When you are in love_

_I'll be there just to watch_

Roxas stared at his younger twin brother Sora. Being the over-protective and caring twin brother, he helped look for his bag. Roxas watched as Sora stumbled clumsily, blue eyes like the ocean scanned the room quietly. They really did fill the roll for twins if not for their hair. Sora had untamed brown spiky hair, while Roxas had blond spiky hair, but Roxas still had those ocean blue eyes.

"Why don't you quit, Sora?" Roxas finally asked.

"I can't" he replied, looking through their closet, scattering the contents inside.

Roxas sighed, "Ask one of the maids."

Yes, Roxas and Sora were rich. Their family owned a big business: owning almost half the shops/malls, schools, and restaurants there were. They were spoiled beyond control. Their brother, Cloud, (which I hope you know how he looks like) being older by 1 year was going to be the heir to the Strife family.

"Maids?" Sora looked at his brother with a clueless expression; sometimes he forgets that there are maids.

"Here Sora, all call one of the maids up. Dad wanted to talk to us anyways."

"Want me to wait for you?" Sora who gave up his search, he trusted his older twin brother, said.

Roxas shook his head, as he snapped his finger at a blonde haired maid.

-------

Both boys sat silently at their father's chamber. Their father was a man most people would fear, not to be messed with. He was a man full of pride, so will not tolerate with other things other than things that had to do with his business.

"Roxas, Sora" he started.

He turned around to face them. His face showed wrinkles from stress and bits of white hair, but he was still handsome.

"I want you, to switch schools" he said.

"What?" Roxas practically shouted.

Alright, Roxas wasn't the most well tempered person. They went to a private school that his father owned, for the smart and wealthy.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Roxas" he fixed Roxas with a fierce glare almost making him flinch. Almost.

"Oh, dear" a woman with chocolate brown haired entered the room, carrying a plate. "They already have enough on their plates" she settled it down.

Mr. Strife took a deep breath, "You're right" he fixed his stare at them. "I'm not doing it for my own amusement. A customer, a rich customer came and told me his son couldn't get into the private school, so I kindly bargained with him."

"Is that why we're switching schools?" Sora asked innocently, but a flash of anger was caught in his eyes.

"Yes…that would be so. I didn't want to break you guys up since he did have one son. Consider it a…trade" he then waved his hand half-heartedly for them to leave.

To their father, everything was a trade.

-------

"I can't believe he is making us leave" Roxas screamed out in anger.

They were back in their room on the third floor of their mansion. Roxas kicked, punched and screamed at the opposite wall.

"Roxas, you got the wrong wall. That wall faces to Cloud's room" Sora said, pressing the piano keys.

He was right, seconds later Cloud came in, screaming at Roxas to control his anger or face the other wall.

"It can't be all that bad can it?" Sora asked, writing something down on the sheets in front of him.

Roxas' anger slowly cooled off, "Che. It would be like living in hell. Have you seen what the boys do at our private school" Roxas shivered.

Being chased and groped by other boys were not what he dreamt of. Maybe that's why they didn't have many friends. Sora, the quiet and well-tempered of the two, was an excellent pianist. Roxas, the cold and short-tempered, was a talented artist. They were what everyone dreamed of, twins.

Roxas despised mirrors, so did Sora. For that reason, they never knew how they looked like. Besides that they were a blond and brunette. Some people would say they were cute, hot even, but they never cared about their looks.

"Hey Roxas" said a soft voice, "Isn't tomorrow school?"

"Yeah…"

There was silence between them; the soft rhythm of the piano drowned them into their own thoughts.

"Do you think that maid found my bag?"

"Don't know, if she doesn't we can just fire her."

"Isn't that kind of harsh?"

"Let me think about it" Roxas made a thoughtful face.

"Nah" they both said in unison.

-------

The school of Destiny High rang with rumors: Roxas and Sora Strife at Destiny High? All were excited, who wouldn't! The two most rich and handsome people on earth were coming here! The principle had announced it just earlier. Now everyone was sitting in the auditorium, waiting anxiously.

Riku yawned, sitting with his legs on an empty chair in front. Who knew what happened to that poor kid, only Riku knew. Swinging his silver hair, he looked at his red headed friend: Axel. He was talking to that Kairi girl; she seemed awfully familiar with this, "Sora and Roxas." Her sister, Namine, would speak once in a while.

He knew what was going through his friend's mind. Pervert went through Riku's head.

-------

Roxas and Sora both sat comfortably in their limo, talking among themselves.

"Why Destiny High?" Roxas asked, once the car started driving. "Aren't there other private schools" but Roxas shivered at the thought of it.

"Yes, but your mother said it would be a good experience for you" their dad said.

"This sucks" Sora muttered beside him, shifting his new bought bag.

"You don't say" Roxas muttered back, crossing his arms.

Their mother looked at her beautiful boys, a smile on her lips. Maybe if they looked in mirrors, they would see what they truly are, the smile faltered. Only if they will forget their past, she subconsciously tried flatting Sora's hair, only for it to be slapped away. Where did my innocent twins go…Lisa Strife look back at her children before the gates to Destiny High were in site.

**SWOF: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, okay too much candy (Che, a bite of dark chocolate) anyways, saw the Kingdom Hearts 3 preview. OMG Aqua would make a cute boy if she wasn't a he! OMG the suspense! Have you seen that look alike Roxas, dang! Lol……so hyper today**


	2. Calling

_When you are upset_

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_When you are hurt_

_I'll be there to wash away your pain_

_When you are crying_

_I'll be there to wipe away your tears_

(Skip)

It was lunch, and no sight of the twins, Roxas and Sora. Rumors then started flying again: Was it a lie? Them being here, at Destiny High?

"Rumors will just be rumors" Riku told his partner in crime, Axel.

"But I really wanted to meet them" Axel said back, whining. "I heard that they were very hot" Axel grinned, a perverted thought.

Riku rolled his eyes in irritation. They were making their way to the roof.

"Seriously, stop thinking perverted stuff Axel" Riku said as they started their climb of what they called, 'The Evil Stairs.'

"What makes you think that Riku" Axel who gave him an innocent look.

Riku gave him a disgusted look, "Whatever. Just hurry up, we're almost there" they made there way to the last step.

Quiet voices could be heard from the other side of the door, "There are other people that came here before us! What should we do Riku!?" Axel cried in his most childish voice.

"Well we have 3 options: 1. we go and kick their sorry asses, 2. we go and kick their sorry butts, or 3. we go and kick their sorry rears" Riku said, ears against the door, straining to hear.

"Well that isn't much option, considering they are the same, except you just change the last word" Axel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Didn't know you had a brain" Riku said, opening the door.

-------

"Neh, Roxas…is it okay for us to ditch our classes?" Sora who stared at the endless sea of blue sky and clouds, said.

After they hurriedly grab their lunch, they headed to the tree they saw earlier.

"Who knows…?" Roxas munched on an apple, sitting on a high branch. "I don't feel so good lately" he said absent-mindedly.

"Are you hurt?" Sora asked, looking at Roxas with worried eyes.

Roxas looked down at his brother and shook his head mutely, taking another bite.

"Then are you sick?" again Roxas shook his head.

"It's not something you can heal, Sora" Roxas looked at his younger brother. "It takes time to do so…"

Sora made an 'O' shape with his mouth, but all was silent.

"Hey, want to go to that one coffee shop?" Sora asked.

"Sure, maybe we can even as Kairi and Namine to come" Roxas said, as he jumped down. "But we'll have to tell Cloud first" he reached into his backpack for his cell.

"Great! Then I'll call Kairi" Sora grabbed his cell and hurriedly dialed the number

-------

Riku glared at the smiling red head, Kairi. They, meaning Axel and Riku, were about to jump whoever was on the other side of the door. Unfortunately, it was Kairi and some of her friends, who were eating their lunch on the roof. Her friends being: Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, Axel and himself. Axel rubbed his now red cheek, dang could she hit hard. Somehow the topic went from shopping to the twins.

"Have you guys seen them?" they didn't need to ask who them were. "They were no where in sight" Olette sighed. "Kairi, don't you know them?"

Kairi laughed, "I guess you can say I know them" she smirked. "We use to date them once" Olette gasped as the boys shared the same thoughts, _Girls…_

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't actually a date. They were forced actually, we actually became great friends."

"So which one of the twins, do you like best, Olette" Namine said, not looking up she continued to sketch.

"Well, I think Roxas is the best" she sighed dreamily. "But then there is Cloud…I'm not saying Sora isn't hot…but he doesn't give me that kind of attraction."

"I see" Namine sketched some more.

"Being them, they would skip the first day of school" Kairi bit her sandwich.

"Why?" Pence asked.

"Because, they don't like first day of schools."

"Why is everyone, like attracted to them" Riku huffed, Olette glaring at him.

"They have everything Riku, looks, wealth, intellect, oh there is so much to learn from them" Olette went into her dream state.

"Roxas and I take private art classes together" Namine said out of the blue, sipping her milk.

"You guys are so lucky to know them" Olette whined.

"Maybe…" Kairi said sadly.

Kairi grabbed her cell when it started ringing. Checking who called she said, "I got a call from Sora."

"What?!?! Put it on speaker, put it on speaker" Olette squealed, so much for not being his fan, but Kairi obliged.

"Hey Sora" Kairi said, putting a hand on her lips, signaling for them to be quiet.

"Hey Kai" a soft voice said, that made Riku listen intently. "Am I on speaker?" Sora asked.

"What? I mean no you aren't, well actually yeah you are" Kairi laughed as she saw the expression on Olette's face. "I'm just hanging out with my friends on the roof. Where are you?"

"Oh" there was a shuffle. "Er…I don't know really, anyways; want to go to D Café with us?"

"You mean that one Café that sells delicious cakes, cookies and great coffee!" Kairi glared when she saw Hayner and Axel pointing to themselves. "Do you mind if I have friends that could come" Kairi sweat dropped when they gave her a thumbs up.

"I-I guess" there was hesitation in his voice, that made Riku want to listen all day.

Riku then found himself scowling. What was he thinking? He didn't even meet him yet he's thinking about all these mushy stuff. It was scaring him.

"I need to ask…how many girls are there?"

"Well, there's Me, Namine and Olette. If you include the boys, it would be 7 in all" Kairi counted silently with her fingers. "What's Roxas doing?"

"Roxas he's…um calling Cloud" Olette couldn't help it but squeal. "Uh…was that your friend?"

"Don't mind Olette, she's kind of – well you'll get use to her."

"I see, then meet you at the café? I'll send a limo after school."

"That'll be great, I don't want to walk all the way there" Namine smiled slightly when she showed them her picture. "Bye Sora" a beep, then the connection was over.

"YAY! I get to see my beloved Roxas" Olette squealed.

"YAY! We get to free load off of the rich kids" Hayner and Axel screamed.

Riku, Namine, and Kairi sighed as they packed their lunch. The bell had rang and Riku didn't even touch his lunch.

-------

"How'd it go with the call" Sora inquired.

"Just great" Roxas muttered. "Seems I called when Cloud was in a bad mood. So, who's going?"

"Well, Kairi said she wanted to bring some of her friends" Roxas groaned, "Don't worry; there's only 3 girls – minus Kairi and Namine – and 4 guys."

Roxas raised a brow, "That's a lot, and judging by that girl, she's another one of those" Roxas shuddered. "Fan girls" he spat the word out like it was made out of poison.

"Yeah, I also told them that I'd send a limo" Sora said as he grabbed all he stuff. "So…how are we going to get out of here? The gates are locked and are too high to climb."

"We can always do it the old fashion way" Roxas pointed to the tree, "Besides; the fall isn't as high as the ones in Oblivion's All Boy's Private School."

Sora grinned at his twin as they started climbing.

-------

The gang all sat comfortably in their seats. Kairi and Olette talking about 'girl stuff', Namine busy sketching, Axel flickering his lighter; waiting impatiently, Hayner running his hands on the soft seats, and Riku looking out the open window. The ride was mostly quiet.

"We're here" the driver, Luxord, grunted.

They all gasped. D Café was a busy place, people in line waiting to get in. The place was as big as a restaurant, green silky curtains pulled aside to see the inside. Tables and tables were all over the place. Waiters and waitresses running around, plates in hand.

"We'll never get in" Pence whined, Hayner's stomach growling.

Soon a waiter came up to them and said, "Master Roxas and Master Sora are waiting. This way please" he beckoned to them as they made their way in.

Getting a full view of the place, it looked more like a ball room. A stair case to the left led to the top where more rows of circular tables were at. A beautiful chandelier at the top, glistening innocently. There were many twists and turns that they lost track of time.

"Master Roxas and Master Sora are in here" they finally stopped at a door, far away from the others. "I hope you have a good day" he then left.

"That was fun" Kairi grinned, opening the door.

**SWOF: like i said...i have no life...sadly. Being seven is no fun...R and R...sigh.**


	3. Caring

_You were all that I had_

_Maybe if you had paid attention_

_You would know why I did this_

_To let you drown in the forever darkness_

A soft, but beautiful melody reached their ears. The room was as big as 2 master bedrooms. The table for 7 was in the middle, a balcony to the left, bathroom at the right, couches to the side, large windows, and a black piano at the far left corner. The group looked in awe, before noticing a blond teenager sitting in the chair.

"OMG" Olette covered her mouth, "It's- It's…ROXAS!" she screamed, hugging poor Namine.

The one known as Roxas raised an eye brow in amusement.

Axel studied the blond. Slim figure, lightly built, sandy spiky blond hair, and ocean blue eyes. Yep, they all fit in the Axel wants to have them now category. Axel stared, and drooled.

"Dude, you're drooling" Riku nudged him. "So if this is Roxas…the one playing the piano is…" he muttered.

The melody soon stopped and a brown haired teen stood. Like Roxas, slim figure, and lightly built, but his brown hair stood out and his eyes was a shade darker. He smiled pleasantly, unlike the scowl Roxas had. Yep, he fit in the, I want him now Riku category. Dang were they hot, ran through both of the friend's head.

"Hello Kairi" Sora walked up to them, Riku held his breath, and hugged her. "Long time no see" he smiled softly.

"Yeah…still as silent as ever eh? Sora" she smiled, but her eyes were on Axel and Riku.

Sora smiled at his best, before motioning them to take a seat.

Order: Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Riku, Axel, Namine (It's a circular table)

"So…how'd Cloud take with Aerith's…relationship" Kairi asked, eating a piece of cake. "She still feels bad about it…"

"Who's Aerith?" Hayner asked, mouths full of sweets.

"She's my cousin" Kairi glared at the interruption.

"Well…he wasn't surprise to say the least" Sora said when Roxas didn't answer. "He looked like he didn't care" Sora finished his 5th cake. "His face was expressionless, but I think he cared."

"Hey Kai" Axel said, "Isn't Aerith a…les?" Riku choke on his drink, as Axel said this calmly.

"Yeah, she is" Roxas glared at the pyro, but he gave him a pervert smirk. "Well she's actually bi, but she's more into girls then guys" Roxas sighed.

"Enough with relationships" and then went the introduction.

It went from, "Hi, I'm Olette and I'm a big fan", then to, "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" until it ended with, "The name's Roxas Strife." Then it went to screaming, glomping, mostly from Olette, and food fighting.

In the end, the most who was covered in cake was Hayner, and Axel. They exited the café, laughing, except Roxas who was glaring at Axel, daring him to make a move.

"So…where to next" Kairi asked. "OOOH! Can you bring us to that amusement park that your father owns?!" she jumped with excitement.

"Sure Kai" Sora smiled when Kairi hugged him.

"Don't spoil her too much Sora" Roxas said sternly, Kairi sticking her tongue out.

Suddenly, Roxas felt something vibrate in his back pocket. Taking his cell phone out he looked at the screen.

"I got a call from Cloud" Roxas flipped it open. "Hey Cloud" there was silence, then a frown, then more silence.

Olette tried to get as close as she can without physically touching Roxas since she said that that would violate rule number 125: Don't Touch Roxas.

"Are you coming right now?" Olette squealed. "Wait…so you got nearly molested by this…Leon guy?" Riku and Axel stared at the phone in surprise.

Leon the cold-hearted, no good, stick up his ass, the Leon that they knew would never to such things. They gasped like little school girls, holding there hands to cover it.

"Where are we? We're at the front of D Café…you want us home now?" at times like this, Roxas would feel pity for Cloud. "Fine, fine, fine…you know I hate you and if I were to die first, I would drag you down with me to suffer the 7 gates of hell" Roxas said, cold eyes glaring at the air.

A little girl across the street looked at Roxas: _He's pretty _were her thoughts, before she saw the glare. Being naïve at the age of 6 she was scared and cried to her mommy.

"Yeah, yeah, see you there" he hung up, and slips his cell phone back in place. "Well, we got to go back home" Kairi gave him a worried glance. "No it's not about Aerith, you heard over the phone. It's some guy named Leon" Roxas stared at the red head as he was talking to Riku quietly. "I don't suppose you know who this Leon guy is" he directed the question to Axel.

"N-no…no never heard of him" Axel whistled.

"That better be the correct answer" Roxas said threateningly. "Cloud maybe be older then I am, but I still care about him, though not as much as Sora" he said the last part in a whisper. "So if you have anything to do with Cloud's molester, I'll make your life a living hell" he poked him in the chest.

"Roxas, our limo's here" Sora grabbed his brother's arm before he can do any damage. "Sorry Kai, maybe next time" he smiled apologetically. "You're with Luxord again" he pointed at the limo across the street.

"It's okay, but you owe me a sundae" she smirked, and they parted ways.

"Roxas is Cloud really okay" Sora said, once seated in the limo. "You know I care about him too…"

_It's because you care too much about us that makes us worry _Roxas thought, but didn't say it. "Yeah, he said he was fine…all he wants is us to get home."

"You know when Cloud says, "It's fine"" Sora tried his best imitation of Cloud. "He really means: "I have no life, so don't even bother talking to me. I'm a cold-hearted bastard that loves his brothers but never show it…okay that last parts a joke, but the first line his close enough" Sora bit his nails out of habit.

"Don't worry Sor" Roxas gave Sora a rare smile, holding onto his twin's hand. "I know he loves us, but doesn't show it…" he smiled sadly.

The ride was silent, until they reached their mansion. They climbed there many stairs until the reached the, who knows how many floors. The door had a sign that says 'Cloud' and the one next to it 'Roxas & Sora' in gold. Sora gave Roxas a nervous look, before he knocked.

"Cloud? Are you in there?" no answer, Sora knocked again. "Cloud?"

Roxas took a hold of the door knob and found it unlock. He stared at Sora who stared back. He slowly opened the door, "Cloud…" he said.

**SWOF: OMG…I just want to die….I can't look at my works. They are such awful stories……………………..(cries) **


	4. Faking

_I smiled at our little act_

_Our charade_

_I clapped at your performance_

_Our own world_

_I hugged you one last time_

_Our facade_

Cloud's room was dark. The only source of light was the small lamp next to the bed. There were many broken glass pieces that left shattered. Carefully avoiding them, the twins made it to the bed without a scratch. Cloud, a spiky hair blond with blue eyes that look like they glow, sat at the foot of the bed. Putting a reassuring hand on Cloud's shoulder, Sora smiled when Cloud looked at him.

"How you feeling?" he asked softly, sitting next to Cloud, Roxas standing next to him. "You look pale" Sora observed.

"Yeah" Cloud murmured softly, his head turning to the other side.

"Is it that Leon guy again" Roxas stepped in. "If you want, I'll kick his ass for you" he earned himself a genuine laugh. "Well?"

"I don't think you'll be able to take him, he's twice as tall as you Rox" Cloud stood up and ruffled Roxas' blond hair. "He just…sort of reminded me of…" he grew quiet as he cast his eyes down. "The way he looked at me…it was just so, alike" he shivered momentarily.

"Don't feel so down" Sora replied optimistically. "Ignore him like the others, unless he's really persistent" Sora had beckoned several maids to clean the glass, unnoticed. "Roxas will find a way to keep him away from you" Roxas glared at his twin, a small nervous laugh escaped Sora's lips.

"Maybe…" Cloud said. "Thanks for the advice anyways" he hugged the twins briefly before going into the bathroom.

"This ain't good" Sora's smile disappeared once Cloud left the room, hearing the showering run. Roxas shook his head at his brother's lack of grammar. "I mean, if this Leon guy could make Cloud remember those times" Sora gulped. "Cloud might lose it like last time. Oh, Roxy, what are we going to do?" wrapping his arm around his twin's waist in a comforting hug, Roxas let the sound of water sooth them both.

-------

_Let's see…at school, check. Get the schedule, check. Running away from crazy fans…yeah, check, _Roxas had mentally check the daily routine, minus the first two. The lunch bell had ringed long time and he had done nothing, but run around the campus. The pound of footsteps alerted him of fans as he searched for a place to hide.

A hand grabbed him and pulled him by the elbow. Startled, he didn't have time to fight him off and kick his ass for touching him. The stranger dragged him until they opened the unused drama room. Once the door closed, Roxas turned around to yell at them, but stopped abruptly, only to be replaced with a nasty scowl.

--------

Sora ran down the corridor, turning left and right, not knowing where he was going. Sure he had studied the map of the school the other day, but Sora was one that couldn't get his directions right. Voices were coming from both ends of the corridor, cursing his luck; he turned around to run, only to bump into a smirking redhead a head taller than him.

"It's you" Sora said, immediately recognizing his flaming wild hair.

----------

"It's you" Roxas sneered, glowering at the silver haired man like he was just a worthless being, recognizing him by his silver hair, and trying to flirt with his twin. How despicable!

"Yeah, me" he said smartly, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

_How girly _Roxas thought, rolling his ocean blue eyes, but went unnoticed by the teen. _Seriously won't be Sora's type _Roxas mentally nodded his head.

"What do you want" he didn't try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"What? No thanks? Just walking by and thought you needed some help" Riku would have smirked at this point, if not for the glare he was getting that could have beat Leon's, and that was saying something. "Just because I saved you don't mean I have to have a reason now, do I?" This time, Riku smirked.

_I'll wipe that smirk off you ugly face _Now Roxas didn't really think Riku's face was ugly. No, it definitely was…well, just as long as it wasn't ugly, was good enough for him. But Roxas was always in denial. _That son of a…_his thoughts trailed off when realization hit him.

"Where is my brother" he said through clenched teeth.

"What makes you think I know where he his" Riku said, playing innocent.

"Don't play dumb, if you were able to find me, then your other ugly friend is with Sora now" Roxas clenched and unclenched his fist, as his nails were digging in his skin. Okay, he'll admit that they both weren't ugly, just not…attractive? No, that wasn't the word Roxas was looking for…not good-looking? _Nah...They are far from it _Roxas bit his bottom lip. _I did not just think that…_

"I still don't know what you mean" Riku's eyes were bigger and seemed to be magnified times 10.

"Never mind…I shouldn't have asked dimwits like you" Roxas muttered the last part, reaching for the door. "If I find that your friend has touched my brother" his eyes narrowed, "You'll be screaming and begging for mercy".

"Come on Roxas" Riku laughed nervously, stopping him from opening the door. "I wasn't trying to flirt with him" Roxas felt Riku's breath against his neck. "I'm more interested in you" he whispered in his hair.

Clenching his fist, Roxas punched Riku square in the face, "Stay away from me" he didn't hide the disgust in his voice. "And my brother" he slammed the door shut, leaving a bleeding Riku on the floor.

Riku picked himself up, holding the bridge of his nose where it was bleeding. He would have to tell Axel the, Seduction of Roxas plan failed, and walked out the door a few minutes later.

"I should have picked Sora" Riku stopped in his tracks. "What am I thinking" he scolded himself. "I'm only here for their money" Riku thought back to his sick mother. "Yeah…the money, and nothing else" he muttered.

-------

Sora screamed in frustration, tugging his brown locks wasn't helping. Showing how irritated he was, he kicked the rock in front of him. Only regretting it later.

"You aren't as smart as you look" the redhead, Axel, laughed, handing him a soda. "Drink up shorty" He sat on the rock Sora had kicked, "You'll need it."

"I didn't ask for help" Sora spat, but none the less he drank it.

"Ouch…feisty aren't you?" Axel licked his suddenly dry lips. "Just like your brother" throwing away the can, his eyes wandered towards the brunette.

"What do you mean, 'like your brother'" Ocean blue eyes filled with suspicion, "You don't even know him so how can you say that he's feisty" Sora threw a random pebble.

They had hid in a closet, which was very uncomfortable to Sora, but much to Axel's pleasure, there was rarely a room for one much less two. They had, awkwardly, waited for the footsteps and voices to pass and once they did, Sora was the first out the door.

"I still don't know why you helped me and I definitely didn't need **your** help" he pouted.

"Ouch Sora, that hurts you know" Axel pointed to where is heart was, mentally telling Riku later how cute his pout was. "And the name's Axel, got it memorized" Sora rolled his eyes.

_Definitely not Roxas material, what's with the cheesy pick up line? _Sora sighed, his hands running through his hair. The bell signaling he was already late for class.

* * *

**SWOF: Lol...I didn't actually think I would finish this. I was soooo bored that I went through my "works" [if you can call it that, but I call it worthless writing and was like, what the heck, this is half done anyways so...yeah. R&R :D**


End file.
